The present invention relates generally to a decorative tree branch system for small animal enclosures made from plastic. The branch is safe for use with a variety of types of animal life, it is non-toxic, easy to clean and maintain, and a realistic representation of a natural tree branch or piece of drift wood. The present invention in one preferred embodiment is well suited as a decorative ornament in fish tanks (aquariums), terrariums, or small mammal enclosures. A second preferred embodiment adapts the present invention for use as a natural looking perch in bird cages and enclosures.
It is conventionally known to decorate small animal enclosures with various natural and fanciful ornamental objects. Known decorative objects generally used in aquariums include natural and artificial rocks, terraces and cliffs, various types of imitation shipwrecks and other underwater articles, barrels, urns bridges and similar items. Natural and artificial plant material and similar ornamental structures are also known. The ornamental objects aid to enhance the aesthetics of the aquarium and also provide the fish or other aquarium inhabitants with areas to live and hide.
Conventionally, these ornamental items are either formed from natural material, or are simulated in man made material such as ceramics and thermoplastics. Similarly, bird cages and enclosures are generally provided with various ornaments and toys for the birds, made of both natural and man made materials. One essential item found in bird enclosures are perches of various sizes in order to suit the particular type of bird housed in the enclosure. Known perches are formed from wood or thermoplastic, and attached to the bird cage by various means which must be sufficiently strong in order to maintain the weight of the bird.
It is generally recognized that birds in a wild setting, will often perch on tree branches. Also, drift wood is a common material found in both fresh water and salt water environments. In view of this many aquarium and bird hobbyists desire to simulate naturally occurring settings in the wild through the use of natural driftwood, and bird perches formed from tree limbs. However, natural drift wood and tree branches pose numerous problems to the home hobbyist.
Driftwood or branches from a natural setting may contain toxins, bacteria, minerals, or other contaminants which would be deterimental to maintaining life in an aquarium. Further, the natural material tends to decompose over time, further disrupting the delicate chemical balance required to sustain aquarium life. Additionally, the specific gravity of a tree branch or drift wood is usually not sufficient in order to keep the wood under water in the aquarium. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange an aquarium scene using the natural material since it tends to float to the aquarium surface.
Moreover, when natural tree branches are used in bird enclosures as a perch for birds, or as an ornament in small mammal enclosures similar unsuitable properties are encountered. Birds have a tendency to peck at and attempt to eat their perches. Small mammals also attempt to eat any ornamentation placed in their enclosure. Therefore, toxins or other contaminants found on the natural branch could detrimentally effect the health of a bird or small animal. Also, natural branches tend to produce a suitable habitat for mites and similarly detrimental organisms. The use of natural tree material as a perch or ornamental object can therefore produce a significant adverse affect on the health of the inhabitants of the enclosure.
Further, since space is generally limited in a bird cage or small animal enclosure there is a tendency for everything in the enclosure to become fouled with bird and small mammal droppings. Frequent cleaning is therefor required in order to maintain a clean and healthy environment for the birds or mammals. Natural tree branches are unsuited for such frequent cleaning, requiring constant replacement in order to remove the animal droppings from the enclosure. Finally, natural tree branches are not suited for secure attachment to the inside wall of the bird enclosure. In order to utilize a natural tree branch as a bird enclosure perch it is generally required that the branch be of sufficient size in order to be wedged tightly between two walls of the enclosure. It is difficult to find the suitably sized natural branches for such use.
The present invention was developed in order to overcome the above noted drawbacks which have long been known to plague the home hobbyist attempting to simulate the native small animal environment through the use of real tree branches or drift wood. The present inventors have attempted to overcome the problems faced by the hobbyist and to provide a safe, nontoxic, easy to clean and mount simulated tree and drift wood branch for use in small animal enclosures. The present invention overcomes all the above noted art recognized problems which have limited the use of natural tree material in small animal enclosures, enabling the hobbyist to emulate the small animals' natural habitat using a realistic simulated tree branch system which does not suffer from the drawbacks hindering the use of natural materials by the home hobbyist.